


The One With The Vibrator

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: This is from the series with Dean's drawer of sex toys, but can be read as a stand-alone. Dean and Cas play with a vibrator. (Short, sweet, funny, smut, it hits all the marks, please read it.) ❤️
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	The One With The Vibrator

Dean is in his room, laying down and listening to music when Cas walks in. “Cas!” He says happily as he sits up. 

Cas walks swiftly over to Dean, “Hello,” Cas crawls on the bed, and kneels next to him. “What are you doing? Are you busy?” Cas asks Dean smiling. 

“No, not doing anything. Why?”

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to…” Cas dramatically looks over to Dean’s nightstand and then back to him with raised eyebrows.

“We could, but I think Sam and Jack are in the other room,” Dean says leaning in towards Cas because he enjoys the comfort of being close to him. 

Cas’s eyes light up, “No, they just left.”

Dean gets excited “Awesome! Why?”

“Because I told them they should.”

Dean looks sideways at Cas, puzzled, “What?”

“I told them they should.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but why did you tell them to leave?”

Cas looks confused at all Dean’s questions, “So we can fornicate,” He says slowly like it’s an obvious answer.

“Please don’t say fornicate.”

“Sorry…”

“Okay,” Dean says getting impatient, “What did you say to him?”

“Oh, I told him that you and I were probably going to have ‘ _ relations _ ’ and that he should probably leave… for his sake.”

Dean scoffs “Cas! WHY?”

Cas leans back frowning at Dean confused, “Because he doesn’t like to be here when we forni-” Cas catches himself and blinks slowly and rolls his eyes, “Have sex.”

“You didn’t have to tell him that, Cas! I don’t want him to know about everything we do!”

“I don’t understand why you are getting worked up about this, Dean,” Cas says tiredly with a straight face.

Dean sighs, calming himself down, “In the future, come up with an excuse for him to make him leave. Just make up anything that you think will work.”

“You want me to lie?” Cas confirms.

“Yeah…” Dean sighs again, “I want you to lie.”

“Because that’s how you become president.” Cas recounts.

“That’s right…” Dean smiles at Cas and leans back toward him to kiss him. 

Cas leans over Dean, slowly making him lay down on the bed with Cas hovering above him. Cas reaches for the bottom of Dean’s t-shirt to take off for him. “I still don’t see the problem with being direct with Sam, he’s an adult.”

Dean puts his head back and rolls his eyes again, “Well, for one thing, he’s my brother.”

“And he’ll what? Tease you? You tease him all the time! He knows we do this, so why does it matter?” Cas gets Dean’s shirt off and starts unbuttoning his pants. 

“Because, Cas,” Dean starts undoing Cas’s tie. 

“Because why?” Cas asks genuinely as he slides Dean’s pants down. 

“Because shut up.” Dean pulls Cas down and kisses him again. Cas grinds down once into Dean and Dean is now fully hard in his boxers. “Mmf.”

“Okay,” Cas gets off the bed leaving Dean hot and bothered and begins undressing quickly down to his briefs. “What are we going to use out of this… Mmm,” Cas bites his lip momentarily, “Amazing drawer of yours.” 

Dean slightly laughs at how much Cas likes it. “Uhm, I don’t know…” Dean slides his pants off the rest of the way and tosses them onto the floor next to the bed. 

“No preferences?” Cas asks.

“No, not really.” Cas looks down at the floor, thinking. Dean starts again, “Just don’t look, reach in, and pull out whatever random thing you touch first… It’ll be a surprise.”

Cas keeps his eyes on Dean as he pulls open the drawer and reaches in, “If that’s what you want…” His hand comes out holding one of Dean’s vibrators. The green one with the bumps on it, which happens to be Dean’s biggest vibrator. 

Cas smiles, “I like this one,” He shuffles through the drawer to get the lube, then walks back to the bed. 

Dean licks his lips, mouth hanging open slightly, “Hell yes.”

“Mm,” Cas hums in delight. “Take off your boxers and lay back,” Cas orders. 

“Ohh,” Dean sasses, “ _ bossy. _ ”

Cas takes one step away from the bed, “Oh, well we don’t  _ have _ to do this if you don’t want to,” he jokes, “I can… Put this back…”

“Wait no!” Dean sputters, “Please Cas, I want to, I was just kidding, please.”

“Hm,” Cas kneels onto the bed, “Then do what I said.” Cas smiles and starts his hand on Dean’s knee, feeling up until his fingertips reach the hem of his boxers. Dean scrambles to get his boxers off quickly, flinging them to the floor. He sits up and pulls Cas into a kiss, holding onto him as he lays down. 

Cas unknowingly twirls a finger around on Dean's inner thigh as he looks at the vibrator, “How do I turn this on?” Cas asks with a confused face.

“I didn’t think  _ you _ would have any trouble turning things on…” Dean hums.

Cas rolls his eyes, “Dean, I am being serious. Is there a button that I am not seeing?”

Dean picks his head up to look, “Uh… there should be like a little switch on the side. I think this one has settings or whatever.”

Cas clicks something and the vibrator turns on. “I feel way more accomplished than I should feel right now just for figuring this out,” Cas says smiling, “I put it on the first setting.”

Cas puts lube onto two of his fingers, then pushes them into Dean. Dean lets out a quiet, muffled moan. Without warning, Cas holds the vibrator along Dean’s now throbbing dick, feeling gently with his thumb. “Holy fuck, I was not- hu!” He squeaks as Cas scissors apart his fingers, “Not expecting that.” He finishes saying. 

“What were you not expecting, Dean?” Cas legitimately asks as he slides in another finger. 

Dean grabs the sheet tightly with one fist, wiggling under the overwhelming feeling. “I wasn’t expecting this to feel so good… Where did you even think of this?” Dean hums lowly and quickly, panting in between every few words. 

“Think of holding the vibrator against your penis?” Cas asks bluntly. Dean rolls his eyes and nods his head. “From porn.” Of course, how does Dean keep forgetting that? 

“Oh gees!” Dean squeezes his eyes shut and mewls as the feeling begins to get more intense. So intense in fact that his legs start shaking slightly. “Fuck, Cas...” Dean pants. He doesn’t know what Cas is doing that feels so good, but it  _ feels. So. Good. _

“Mmm…” Dean rumbles. He sits his head up again to look at Cas. Cas’s eyes are focused and also… glowing bright blue? Like super bright, and shiny. Dean panics. “Uh, Cas?” 

Cas notices his frightened tone and stops everything immediately. His eyes go back out to the normal beautiful blue he's used to, and leaving with it is the overwhelming, lovely, amazing, intense feeling he had felt before. Cas then quickly pulls his fingers out, and his hand away, the vibrator with it. Dean shivers and grumbles at the loss. 

“Sorry!” Cas shouts quickly, “It just so big, and I didn’t want to hurt you, and it was taking  _ so _ long, and I thought if I used my grace-” Cas’s sputtering ramble of panicked excuses is interrupted by Dean.

“Ohh… That was grace! Duh,” Dean chuckles, “I was wondering what felt so friggin’ good!”

Cas tilts his head at Dean, shocked that he isn’t mad. “So… then you are alright?” 

“Uh yeah, just confused for a second… what did you say you were doing? I didn’t hate it by the way. Just to clear up.” Dean says biting his lip, wanting and hoping Cas will do it again.

“Well, this vibrator I picked is very large, so I was making sure that I had you thoroughly opened up before I put the vibrator inside of you,” In a weird way, Cas’s precise and matter-of-fact manner of talking and doing things in the bedroom really turned Dean on. Dean nodded to show that he was paying attention to what Cas was explaining. He was  _ absolutely _ paying attention, practically hanging off of every word Cas spoke. Cas continued, “But you were taking a long time to open up, and I wanted to make sure I did it right, so I used my grace… a little bit… to stretch you open… painlessly.” Cas looked at the ground.

“That’s awesome,” Dean smiled at Cas “Can we- Can we do it again? I’m going a little cold here…” Cas smiles and turns up the setting on the vibrator before going back to what he was doing. Dean’s loud moans, uncontrollable wiggling, and beautiful faces of pleasure are enough to have Cas throbbing uncomfortably in his briefs. 

“Alright,” Cas says taking his fingers out of Dean to squeeze some lube onto the vibrator. 

Dean whines small and high pitched, curling his toes. “Please hurry,” Dean pants.

“Be patient,” Cas hums as he finishes lathering the thing with lube “I’m going to do this correctly.” Dean grumbles to himself and rolls his eyes. 

Again, unknowingly, Cas rubs his hand up and down Dean's thigh, dancing his fingers across and twirling them around lovingly. Cas really enjoys being with Dean, and being close to Dean, and  _ touching _ Dean. He  _ loves _ touching Dean. So much, he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it half the time, but he  _ needs _ to do it. 

With the other hand, Cas slowly presses the vibrator into Dean. He holds it still for a few seconds, just letting it vibrate so Dean can get used to it. “Holy fucking hell, this thing really is huge.” Dean huffs.

Cas freezes and asks quickly “Are you okay?” 

“Ha,” Dean moans “Yeah, fine.” 

Cas relaxes. The last thing Cas wants is for Dean to be in pain and if Dean's not in pain then he is free to move it. 

First Cas pulls it almost completely out, then presses it back in slowly. The slower he goes, the more vibrations Dean will  _ actually _ feel. Dean hums softly to himself with content, gazing at Cas with a smile. 

Next Cas holds the end of the vibrator up, angling it down and he pulls it out, doing the opposite so that it is angled up as he pushes it back in, still at an almost unbearably slow pace, but, Cas thinks, what is the point of the vibrator if he can’t feel it vibrate. Dean clenches and shuts his eyes tightly. 

After a few minutes of that pattern, Cas does the same but going to the side. He holds the end of the vibrator to the left, angling it to the right as he pulls out, and doing the opposite as he pushes it back in so that it is driving into him angled left. The first time Cas pushes it back in angled left, Dean jerks his hips slightly. 

Cas, noticing this, pushes the thing in deeper, knowing that the excruciatingly slow pace is  _ killing _ Dean. Dean's hips jerk slightly again. Cas does it a third time, this time pulling it out slow, but thrusting the vibrator in quickly. 

“HAA!” Dean screams, breathing heavily and now shakily.

“Found it!” Cas smiles, repeating by pulling out slowly then with a quick, angled thrust in.

“Found what?” Dean gasps, scrunching his eyes and face as Cas pulls slowly out.

“Your prostate!” Cas cheers in the straightforward, outspoken way he always does as he thrusts the vibrator quickly in again. 

“GAHH!” Dean shouts, his hips jerking substantially. “Fuck!”

Cas repeats this as many times until Dean is a moaning, babbling, shaking, wiggling mess. Cas exceedingly wets his lips as he leans down and places a sloppy, wet kiss quickly onto the head of Dean's overly sensitive dick, sending him over the edge with a cry. 

Cas’s eyes widen as he watches Dean come all over himself. When Dean finishes, Cas gently pulls the vibrator out of him and lays it onto the bed after turning it off.

“Cas…” Dean moans pleasantly, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Cas, still kneeling between Dean's spread legs, swirls his finger around Dean's lower stomach. Dean opens his glossy eyes and is confused as he watches Cas spin his finger around and play with the come on his stomach and chest. 

Cas grins at Dean, “You always make such a mess, Dean.” Dean blushed furiously when Cas lifts his finger up and into his mouth, licking the come off of it. Cas says nothing and gets up off the bed, leaving the room and coming back a few short minutes later with a warm, wet rag. 

Cas gently wipes Dean’s come off of him, admiring how relaxed Dean is right now, happy to know that he makes Dean feel this way. Dean yawns and closes his eyes as Cas is finishing up cleaning. Cas picks up the vibrator off the bed and wipes it down as well. 

Dean opens his eyes, looking at Cas as he gets up to put the vibrator back away. 

“Oh, damn it, sorry,” Dean says sitting up slowly. 

“For what?” Cas asks closing the drawer and sitting back down on the bed. 

“You’re still…” Dean pauses, “Here let me take care of you,” Dean says reaching to take off Cas’s underwear. 

“No, no,” Cas says catching Dean’s wrist to stop him. “I’m alright, really.”

“What?” Dean shakes his head “No, dude you’re still fucking hard. Let me just…” Dean hangs his mouth open and attempts to take off Cas’s briefs again. Cas stands up quickly off the bed to stop Dean. Dean stays sitting and makes a grumpy face at Cas. “Dude-” Dean questions, then yawns again. 

“Dean, you’re tired. Don’t worry about it.”

“But you’re still… and I didn’t-” Dean moves for Cas again, but Cas takes a step back. Dean slumps down on the bed and throws his head back dramatically with an eye roll and a grunt. 

“Dean, no. Go to sleep. Do not worry about it.” Cas says firmly to reiterate, “I can take care of myself.”

Dean looks sideways at Cas, “Will you though?” Dean says before another yawn.

“I can.”

“But  _ will you? _ ”

“Probably no.”

“See?” Dean blinks slowly and lazily starts getting up off the bed. 

“Dean, stop. Go to sleep.” Cas demands, “You are exhausted. I am fine. Go to sleep,” Cas says again.

“Cas,” Dean persists, “Let me suck your dick. Why won’t you let me suck your dick?” 

“Dean, go to sleep  _ right now _ , I am  _ not _ joking.” Dean notices how serious Cas’s face is and gives up with a dramatic sigh that turns into yet another yawn.

“Fine,” Dean says pulling the blanket up onto him, “But I’m gonna fuckin’ take care of you next time,” Dean says pointing aggressively towards Cas. 

Cas chuckles and shakes his head. 

“Well,” Dean holds up the blanket signaling for Cas to get in bed with him, “Come spoon me, you motherfucker.” Cas quickly gets into bed with Dean, hugging him closely and keeping Dean warmer than he needs to be, but still comfortable. Dean mumbles to himself as he drifts off to sleep “Gonna make you come so hard,” he yawns again, “Orgasm of your fuckin’ life…” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun, and I'm excited to do more! I really love comments, mostly just because I love to hear what y'all have to say, and if anyone has any funny ideas for other ones, feel free to give them! Thank y'all for reading! I love you guys! Excited for this series! ❤️


End file.
